


连麦睡觉

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 「要连麦睡觉么Brett？」浴室的毛巾架上，Brett的手机屏幕亮了起来。「好，你打来吧。」Brett把自己用毛巾包起来，湿漉漉的手随便敲了几个字回复。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	连麦睡觉

**Author's Note:**

> *一小时极速短打产物  
> *非常不香，非常无厘头  
> *美好属于他们，ooc属于我  
> *梗源来自空间里看到的电话play梗。

「要连麦睡觉么Brett？」浴室的毛巾架上，Brett的手机屏幕亮了起来。

「好，你打来吧。」Brett把自己用毛巾包起来，湿漉漉的手随便敲了几个字回复。

Brett按下几乎是立刻就响起的通话接听键，懒懒散散朝话筒里喊了声「喂」。

「Brett！明天你隔离结束，终于又可以和你一起录视频了！」Eddy的声音带着小孩子般的激动传了过来。

Brett压着嘴角的笑意骂他。「就算在隔离期不也是天天见，每天连麦录视频么。而且就一个星期，又不是几年没见，这么激动做什么。」

「但一直和你一起录视频，最近几期单人感觉都怪怪的，房间里空荡荡，视频里说的那些双关的烂梗也没人陪我一起笑了。最关键的是，每次我没话讲的时候总是习惯性地看着你等你接，但是你不在这边我转头看着旁边超级奇怪的！」Eddy把自己的想法一股脑向听筒里倒，也不管另一头的Brett有没有在听。「而且一个人的视频企划太难写了，视频完全凑不到10分钟，这样下去剪辑君又要来打我了…」

「我以为你打过来是连麦睡觉的，你再说我挂了。」

「诶诶别走！」

「那你安静点，我今天困的不行。」Brett随手关了灯倒在床上，把手机扔到枕边，亮盈盈的屏幕散发着蓝光，点亮了寂静的夜。

「明天几点去你家录视频？」Brett迷迷糊糊地问。他摘下眼镜，放在床头柜上，眼前的景象逐渐变得模糊起来。

「10点吧，不想那么早起啦。」电话另一头的Eddy趴在被窝里，托着腮帮子认真地思考。「起得来么？」

「行。」Brett答应下来，却迟迟没有挂断电话。他已经养成了和Eddy连麦睡觉的默契——就这么留着电话不挂，让睡不着的那一方听听自己睡着以后趋于平静的呼吸声，对面听着听着也就会产生困意，然后压着声音对睡着的这边用气声喊声「晚安」，餍足地按下挂断键沉沉睡去。

今天，也大概是这么个情况吧。

Brett闭着眼睛想他今天练的曲子，倦意像爬山虎似的爬满意识。他安静地听着电话对面传来的Eddy的呼吸声，担心着万一两个人都一下睡着了该怎么办。

对面传来轻微的揉动被子的声音，Eddy大概是翻了个身吧。可别是真睡着了。

Brett这么想着，困意的黑洞继续吞噬着他的意识。

但电话另一头的Eddy，今晚明显不想当好好睡觉的乖宝宝。

他这一星期可真是忍够了，从少年时期就天天黏在一起的两人突然分别这么久，对方身上熟悉的味道在自己家里散去，明明每天都能在视频里见到但怎么都没办法把对方吃到嘴，Eddy熊熊燃烧的可不仅仅只有对Brett的思念之情。

明天Brett就要来了，明天就能见到他了。

明天就能尝到他的味道了。

好开心。

Eddy把被子夹在大腿间揉搓，用胳膊拢拢柔软的布料，把被子当成Brett浑身上下软软的肉，使劲儿嗅被子里的味道。被子染上Eddy的温度逐渐暖和起来，一同升高的还有Eddy的体温。

他硬了。

他很清楚他还在和Brett连麦，但是对面的人反正也大概睡着了，不会听见自己的。明早还要和他录视频——那就赶快解决吧，用手，把欲望泄出来一点就好，反正明天录完视频也会好好把这一周Brett欠下的债给一次性讨回来。

不行！一次不够，要好多次。Eddy这么想着，掀起他宽松的居家睡衣，左手两根手指捏住胸前挺立的小点，用带着薄茧的指尖又是揉搓又是扣弄，还又拉又扯把暗红色的乳晕也弄肿大起来，在微凉的空气里炸开快感的火花。

「哼…啊…」他的右手顺着腹股沟滑下去——他的睡裤已经被撑起一个小帐篷，布料被撑得发紧。他好久没有自己用手解决过了，平时如果有Brett，这时都会心照不宣地帮他用嘴解决。

啊。好想Brett啊。

Eddy用手箍住小Eddy的底端，颤抖的手指顺着柱身向上爬，在顶端用拇指狠狠地蹂躏着光滑圆形柱头上敏感的小孔。右手拇指上因握弓而产生的粗糙茧子磨蹭着他的小孔，酥酥麻麻的痒意顺着神经爬上大脑的快感中枢。

「唔嗯…」他躺平自己，把双腿曲起大张在身体两侧，开始缓慢地上下撸动柱身。他挺起腰，把被子往自己身体底下塞，试图给自己找个舒服和放松的姿势，好快一点高潮。

Eddy觉得的身体里其实住了个小公主，如果他身子不够放松，小公主就不愿意把高潮的舒爽释放出来。上次Brett在音乐厅后台的休息室里要他，偌大的皮质沙发和羊毛地毯包装的却是不熟悉的环境，他愣是在Brett努力了半天以后没能射出来，红着脸对高潮完的Brett道歉。但是如果在自己家或者Brett家，熟悉的黑白花纹被子里，他每次都能在一波又一波高潮的轰击下，爽到直接失去意识。

「不快一点可不行啊，不然一会儿累了就更去不了了。」他用疲倦的右手撸动柱身，试图加快手上的速度，但练琴带来的酸楚限制了他的活动，导致他只能在温吞的速度下，堆积几乎察觉不到的快感和痒意。

「唔啊…用力啊…快一点！」他半恼地对自己轻声训斥，嗓子里甜腻的呻吟顺着吐息飘出来，飘进手机的话筒，砸在对面听众的听觉神经上。

Brett用右手支起身子，饶有趣味地听着Eddy的独角戏。

「啊哈…哈…好累…」Eddy的胳膊累酸了，快感却只是像温水一样在他的下腹缓缓地流。他渴望全身的血液集中在下腹，心跳高昂着突破呼吸的极限，自己的东西喷得到处都是，Brett的眼镜上、唇瓣上、手上。

「快点…给我…高潮啊…」他脱力地倚在被子堆上，胸脯一上一下喘着气，心跳明明已经加快了速度，却在高潮的边缘跌落下来，右手有一搭没一搭地上下抚摸着柱身，快感被夜晚的凉意一丝丝卷走。

「呜…Brett…」Eddy丧气地感受到身体的热度像是夕阳融进黑夜那样消散，他沮丧地咀嚼着脑内幻想对象的名字，闷哼出声。

「你在干嘛？」依然是压着笑意的低沉声音，却把Eddy吓得一激灵。

「唔…啊…！啊——」被突然惊吓的心跳瞬间飙过高潮的边缘，那一声带着笑意的问话轻敲Eddy的耳膜，带来不可察觉的震动，像是夜空里的烟花，一束细细的光乘着黑暗向上爬，划开乌黑浑浊的夜色，在顶空炸开一朵绚烂五彩的焰火。Eddy还没来得及反应，那束快感构成的光就直击他的小腹，引燃高潮的花火大会。他就这么到了，蜜色大腿上的肌肉猛然发力收缩，把他的腰撑离床面，整个人紧成一张直直的弓，精壮的臀部夹紧，颤抖着喷出浓稠的浊液。

「啊啊——哈…」高潮来的措手不及，Eddy直到喷出了大半才从惊吓里挤出舒爽的呻吟。他身体里住着的小公主似乎被Brett那一声问话伺候得很满意，这次的高潮让他又是哼叫又是颤抖，过了好一会儿才让他松弛下来，后腰跌撞在被子上，大口地吞吐微凉的空气，梗着脖子给自己顺气儿。

「Brett你干嘛啦！」Eddy羞红了脸，顺完气第一句话便要质问Brett的恶趣味。他又羞又气地锤着被子，布料在他高潮完柔软的拳头下发出无奈的「噗噗」声。

「被你吵醒了。」对面传来泰然自若的声音。

「呜——呜啊那你这样听人墙根也不对！」Eddy耍着脾气，后知后觉地被羞愤烧红了脸蛋。他现在浑身都是粉红色的，散发着高潮后带着餍足的热气，却气得把被子大半都踹到了地上。

「这么想我？」Brett把麦贴在自己唇边，低沉的声音震得Eddy高潮后敏感的身子一抖。

「滚啦！」Eddy吼完丧气地躺平，用手遮住自己的眼睛。

「唔哦。那晚安。」Brett假装要挂电话。

「——晚安！明天来我家记得在路上去便利店买套，润滑剂要橙子味的！」Eddy猛的从床上坐起来，连珠炮似的对Brett发号施令，然后狠狠地按下那个圆形的红色按钮挂断了电话。

「变态！」这是Eddy在沉沉睡去前念叨的最后一个词。

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos砸死我（你做梦


End file.
